Try
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Ella lo amaba. Ahora y siempre. Y no se iba a rendir. Lo enamoraría, le demostraría lo digna que era de ser su chica, su novia. No importaba si fracasaba una y otra y otra vez. Se levantaría con cada tropiezo, aprendería de sus errores anteriores y los evitaría. Haría mejor las cosas, Lo intentaría. Al igual que él. —Gruvia.


Aquí yo, con mi primer drabble Gruvia x3 ¡Sí! Ya escribí dos Fanfic's y dos One shot's, pero hasta que escriba drabbles me sentiré 100% fan de la pareja ouó

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**TRY".**

.

.

**L**ucha por tus sueños y tus metas, algún día conseguirás todo lo que te propones.

.

.

**S**onríe más esplendorosamente que nunca. Sin importarle el que la gente la mire fijamente y susurre cosas entre ellos. Puede que el clima que esta ese día no sea el mejor para sonreír como lo está haciendo. Después de todo nadie disfruta la lluvia, y justamente está lloviendo en Magnolia, ¿pero qué importa? Siempre ha vivido en ella. Un día mas no hace daño, no le afecta.

Da igual. Todo lo que le digan da igual.

Se dirige al gremio, sonriendo, destellando una increíble belleza. Que a pesar de las gotas de agua no pasa desapercibida ante nadie.

Por fin llega a su "hogar". Sacude su paraguas y entra. Adentro, como era de suponerse, hay una enorme fiesta. Y a nadie le afecta que afuera pudiera inundarse de tanta agua que hay.

Menos a ella.

Porque nada le arruinara el día. Nada.

Ya no quiere ser cobarde, ya no quiere reprimir y esconder más tiempo sus sentimientos.

Lo busca con la mirada, a él. Su eterno amado de cabellos azabaches, mirada tan profunda y oscura como la noche y sonrisa que derrite cualquier corazón. Gray.

Lo encuentra por fin, se encuentra con Natsu, discutiendo como siempre. Al verlo, su corazón late con violencia. Es obvio que no puede dejar de amarlo. Para ella, para él, para todos.

Porque si, Juvia después de muchos celos incomprendidos, fantasías delirantes y sonrojos a morir por fin había declarado su amor al Fullbuster, por accidente. Pero lo había hecho, ¡es lo que importa!

Ese día no podía olvidarlo, fue el más vergonzoso y horrible de su existencia. Lo recordaba como si hubiera acontecido el día anterior, cuando en realidad ya habían pasado una o dos semanas.

No pudo verlo a la cara en todo ese tiempo, no respondía sus llamados, no le hacía caso. Se moría de la pena y la angustia. Porque la había rechazado.

Y no porque le gustara Lucy, como ella creía/imaginaba, no. Sencillamente no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia su persona, cuando por fin pudo verlo cara a cara se lo explico.

Quería que le diera un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, para confirmar si por ella sentía amor o una mera amistad, quizá un leve gusto. No lo sabía. Y por eso quería tiempo, no quería decepcionarla sin darle una pequeña oportunidad.

Sufrió mucho cuando se lo dijo, si. Pero ahora ya no, no se arrepentía de habérsele declarado. ¿Cómo podría?

Si, no le dio la respuesta que esperaba, ¿pero y eso qué?

Ella lo amaba. Ahora y siempre.

Y no se iba a rendir. Lo enamoraría, le demostraría lo digna que era de ser su chica, su novia. No importaba si fracasaba una y otra y otra vez. Se levantaría con cada tropiezo, aprendería de sus errores anteriores y los evitaría. Haría mejor las cosas. Lo **intentaría**.

Nunca lo dejaría de intentar. Lucharía hasta el final, por conseguir aunque sea un poco de su cariño. Su atención.

Había que intentarlo, ¿cierto?

Después de todo, un amor como el suyo, tan especial y único no desaparecería así como así.

Después de dudarlo un rato, decide acercarse a donde está. Y él, al verla ignora por completo al peli rosa. Se siente incomodo con su presencia, no quiere herirla, no más.

Pero Juvia no deshace su sonrisa en ningún momento, tampoco quiere preocuparlo en vano. Se miran fijamente, en silencio. Las palabras sobran, siempre lo hicieron. Solo necesitan de sus sonrisas, su voz, su todo… para vivir, no más.

Y él lo sabe, sabe que ella siempre lo esperara, y nunca dejara de intentar conseguir su amor. Sabe que no se rendirá con él, y aun cuando el mundo esté en su contra no dejara su lado. Lo sabe. Porque él tampoco lo hará. Sin importar que, intentara darle un poco de su amor, como ella siempre lo hizo. Intentara abrirle su corazón. Y él día que lo logre, podrán estar juntos. Podrán ser felices. Hasta entonces… solo queda eso, intentar.

** #FIN**

* * *

¡Yo se que el Gruvia lo lograra! TvT (?) Ok, no tengo porque mentir. Este drabble está basado en un caso de la vida real (?) La canción de P!nk del mismo nombre fue lo que me inspiro. Y creo fielmente en lo que dice. Siempre hay que levantarse e intentar, intentar, intentar~ :inserte música aquí:

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
